Currently the biomedical workforce does not reflect the general US population, as several groups are underrepresented. These groups include American Indians, Alaska Natives (AI/AN), and those from rural backgrounds. To support students from diverse backgrounds, especially AI/AN and rural students, our Biomedical Learning and Student Training (BLaST) program will expand a successful tiered group mentoring system that supports a holistic and culturally appropriate approach to academic advising and mentoring in relevant research experiences. Based on the student body in Alaska, we focus on engaging underrepresented students by providing meaningful research experiences through the One Health paradigm. One Health postulates that human, animal, and environmental health are inextricably linked ? the health of each is dependent upon the others. We will further test if this approach to health resonates with students from rural areas where a subsistence lifestyle is common and links humans closely to the environment through nutrition, economy, lifestyle, and culture. The One Health approach also aligns with a wider definition of health prevalent in many Indigenous communities, within and outside Alaska. During the second five years of our program we will continue the innovative practices that we have piloted in our BUILD supported BLaST program, and we will expand our BLaST network to colleges serving large proportions of AI/AN and rural students outside Alaska and assess if the One Health concept resonates with students in those institutions. We will also develop these approaches through building a culturally relevant community that will support students in clearing hurdles that often challenge their progress through their academic career.